Felix in periculis
by rik-italy
Summary: Harry è con Silente alla ricerca degli Horcrux. Hermione e Ron, bevendo la Felix Felicis, devono affrontare il pericolo dei Mangiamorte.


L'idea di questa storia nasce da un topic del forum di EFP in cui si proponeva di raccontare alcuni eventi del Principe dal punto vista della coppia Ron/Hermione.  
Harry è con Silente alla ricerca degli Horcrux. Hermione e Ron, bevendo la Felix Felicis, devono affrontare il pericolo dei Mangiamorte.  
La motivazione per il premio ricevuto: _...per averci dato con questo originale missing moment la netta sensazione che le cose siano andate esattamente cosi'_.

* * *

Un grande ritratto si ricollocava lentamente a chiudere l'accesso alla Sala Comune, sotto lo sguardo trepidante di una ragazza di diciassette anni, dai capelli castani e cespugliosi. Hermione Granger, quella ragazza, era una studentessa modello della scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, Prefetto della Casa di Grifondoro. Ma per quanto lo studio o la disciplina le premessero, nulla la stava più a cuore dei suoi amici.  
Al di là di quel ritratto, Harry Potter, uno dei suoi più cari amici, stava consapevolemente andando incontro ad un pericolo certo, un pericolo mortale.  
Una delle poche persone a cui tenesse quanto ad Harry, il rosso, allampanato Ron Weasley, era accanto a lei. Il suo viso, coperto di lentiggini, era rivolto nella direzione opposta a quello di Hermione, con lo sguardo diretto verso i tavolini della Sala.  
Hermione respirò profondamente. Ma il senso di oppressione che le gravava sul seno non si attenuò che per un fugace momento. Si voltò lentamente, forzandosi a distogliere lo sguardo dal retro di quel ritratto. Ron si era chinato su di un tavolo, dal quale prese un cucchiaio.  
« Hermione » disse, « Harry sa quello che fa. E c'è Silente con lui. Non dimentichiamoci quello che ci ha detto. Draco Malfoy ha preparato qualcosa, qualcosa su cui sta lavorando da mesi. Dobbiamo essere pronti ».  
Teneva in mano un piccola bottiglia piena oltre la metà di un liquido color dell'oro. Tolse il tappo e la porse ad Hermione, assieme al cucchiaio.  
Hermione si sentiva scossa, disorientata. Harry nutriva un implacabile rancore nei confronti di Malfoy, che lo portava a pensare il peggio nei suoi riguardi. Ma, pochi mesi prima, solo fortunate circostante avevano salvato la vita alla loro compagna Katie ed allo stesso Ron. Questo la convinse che in quella notte in cui il Preside si era allontanato c'era bisogno di tutta la fortuna possibile.  
E Ron le stava offrendo proprio quella. Fortuna allo stato liquido. Così era nota la Felix Felicis, la pozione vinta al di là di ogni suo merito da Harry, il giorno della prima lezione di Pozioni di quell'anno. Automaticamente versò con cautela la pozione nel cucchiaio. Bevve, lo riempì di nuovo e bevve ancora.  
Si rianimò. Il senso di oppressione era svanito nel nulla, ne conservava appena un vago ricordo.  
Inclinò la bottiglia con sicurezza, riempiendo di nuovo il cucchiaio ed avvicinandolo alla bocca di Ron.  
Il ragazzo esitò un istante prima di aprire la bocca e lasciare che Hermione vi introducesse il prezioso liquido. Mentre versava con rapidità il secondo cucchiaio, Hermione fu raggiunta dalla consapevolezza che si stavano servendo entrambi della medesima posata, con una familiarità che non avevano mai raggiunto prima e questa consapevolezza non la turbò minimamente.  
Fece un piccolo passo, accostandosi a Ron e gli avvicinò il secondo cucchiaio di Felix guardandolo dal basso verso l'alto. Ron le prese la mano e avvicinò il cucchiaio alla bocca.  
Hermione sentì il calore e la dolcezza di quel contatto ed un desiderio di tenerezza le fece tremare le gambe. Un desiderio che lesse negli occhi azzurri di Ron quando li incontrò con i suoi.  
I suoi respiri divennero sospiri e le sue orecchie sorde a tutto ciò che non fossero i battiti del suo cuore. Allontanò la mano che stringeva il cucchiaio vuoto e avvicinò il viso al naso di Ron.  
Le loro labbra si toccarono e tremarono all'unisono, si strofinarono le une sulle altre. Hermione rabbrividiva nel sentire sulla sua bocca il respiro di lui. Si concesse di lasciare piccoli, brevi baci su quelle labbra che sfiorava e si sentì avvolta interamente dal loro sapore. Chino su di lei, Ron rispose con delicatezza a quei baci, mentre le sue mani si immergevano tra i ricci di Hermione. Il cucchiaio cadde dimenticato sul pavimento.  
Si baciavano a tratti brevemente, a tratti in maniera più profonda, gustando allo stesso modo il piacere del contatto fisico ed il piacere dell'attesa, con baci che parlavano di un mai rivelato desiderio di affidarsi l'una all'altro, di condividersi ed accontentarsi l'uno con l'altra.  
Dopo lunghi minuti Ron spostò le sue labbra dal viso di Hermione, lasciandole scendere verso il collo. La ragazza strinse la schiena del ragazzo per condurre le sue labbra dove il loro tocco trasmetteva brividi alla sua pelle.  
Ma qualcosa nella sua mano ostacolava quelle carezze. Hermione allentò la sua stretta colta da un improvviso dubbio. C'era qualcosa nelle sue mani che non aveva abbandonato, certa che fosse di enorme importanza. E capì. La pozione di Felix Felicis.  
« Ron, fermo. » comandò.  
Ron si allontanò liberando la ragazza da un abbraccio che non la imprigionava affatto. Hermione fece due lenti respiri per riprendere fiato. Poi sollevò verso il ragazzo la bottiglia di Felix.  
« Harry ci ha detto di darla a Ginny. » ricordò, « E Malfoy è sul punto di fare qualcosa qui ad Hogwarts. Forse con l'aiuto di Piton. Tu hai la Mappa e puoi sorvegliare Malfoy assieme a Ginny, io vado all'ufficio di Piton. Userò il mio Galeone per chiamare i membri dell'ES ».  
Ron annuì. Restarono fermi un istante guardandosi intensamente negli occhi. Ron arrossì di un improvviso imbarazzo ed anche Hermione si sentì imporporare le guance.  
La ragazza si diresse verso le scale del suo dormitorio, con la determinazione ad eseguire l'incarico di Harry che emergeva da una matassa di confusi pensieri.

Felix Felicis. Quel portentoso liquido ha l'effetto di guidare chi lo beve verso le circostanze a lui più favorevoli e di infondergli il senso di sicurezza necessario a provocarle.  
Nulla di meno sorprendente che ci dovessero essere quei baci, se la sola circostanza necessaria a provocarli era la certezza del desiderio dell'altro.  
Questo fu il ragionamento che Hermione riusci a formulare dopo aver trovato Ginny, avere lasciato all'amica l'ultimo sorso di pozione, aver cercato gli altri membri dell'ES, aver chiesto a Neville di seguire Ron e Ginny ed a Luna di accompagnarla all'ufficio di Piton.  
Hermione si era sentita ed era tuttora sicura che i suoi baci erano esattemente quello che Ron desiderava in quel momento e Ron, per effetto della pozione, doveva esserlo altrettanto. A dispetto dei loro continui bisticci e nonostante in più di un'occasione si erano allontanati al punto di non parlarsi nemmeno, fra loro due c'era un forte legame.  
Felix lo aveva mostrato.  
Ed Hermione aveva scoperto in un angolino del suo cuore una porta accuratamente nascosta. La porta che le permetteva un viaggio immaginario in un variopinto giardino, che profumava non solo di erba, ma anche di pergamene nuove e in cui l'aria stessa aveva il sapore dei baci di Ron.  
Ma non poteva concedersi sogni ad occhi aperti. Era felice ed era in mezzo al pericolo.  
Un pericolo non ancora presente, ma palese e tangibile.  
Si costrinse a pensare a Voldemort, alla sua folle ricerca di potere condotta per tutta la sua esistenza, ai Mangiamorte, i suoi spietati seguaci capaci di atrocità e nefandezze per condividere un briciolo di quel potere, ai Dissennatori, pronti a nutrirsi di tutta la gioia degli esseri umani, ai Giganti, che si sospettava collaborassero con Voldemort, agli Inferi, i morti a cui veniva negato il riposo eterno.  
La protezione imposta ad Hogwarts dal Preside aveva finora allontanato tutto ciò dalla scuola di Hogwarts. Ma per quanto crudele potesse essere, questo non le concedeva di assaporare i sentimenti che aveva scoperto. Non mentre c'era il fondato sospetto che qualcosa di terribile stesse per avvenire ad Hogwarts, addirittura che avvenisse in quel momento, qualche piano più sopra, al di fuori della portata del suo udito.  
« Non dovrebbero esserci Gorgosprizzi, qui. » esordì Luna.  
« Cosa? » replicò Hermione, curiosa.  
« Gorgosprizzi, creature invisibili che ti arrivano nel cervello da un orecchio. Ti confondono le idee ».  
Hermione aveva già l'anno prima concesso a Luna di credere alle fantasie più incredibili su animali incantati e bestie magiche. Si limitò ad un sorriso condiscendente.  
« Credo proprio di no, Luna. Pensavo che non possiamo sapere se sta accadendo qualcosa a Ginny e agli altri ».  
Hermone si chiese perché avesse nominato Ginny invece di Ron. La parte più imperturbabile di sé le diceva che Luna frequentava molto più da vicino Ginny degli altri due, quella più emotiva che non era ancora pronta ad ammettere quanto di frequente e quanto intensamente il suo pensero aveva cominciato a rivolgersi a Ron.  
Sentiva in quel momento con tutta se stessa che avrebbe dovuto correre da lui. Che quella era la cosa giusta da fare. Ma la cosa giusta per la buona sorte di Ron e sua non era necessariamente la cosa giusta per tutta Hogwarts. La Felix Felicis è in grado di farti avere perfettamente cura di te stesso, ma non di darti il potere di trasmettere la tua buona sorte agli altri.  
Ed i baci fra Ron e lei, per quanto necessari alla loro esistenza ed al loro benessere, non erano certo il sistema di fermare Malfoy o chi per lui.  
Allarmate grida che parlavano di Mangiamorte nel castello ed un rumore di piccoli passi affrettati spostarono l'attenzione di Luna ed Hermione verso il corridoio.  
Hermione indovinò prima di vederne la figura che il professor Vitious stava accorrendo, in direzione dell'ufficio di Piton. Vi entrò senza un segno che avesse notato le ragazze ed Hermione poté distinguere che stava chiedendo all'altro insegnante di seguirlo ed accorrere in loro aiuto.  
Seguì un tonfo e poco dopo Piton uscì. I suoi penetranti occhi neri incontrarono quelli di Hermione, la mano era stretta sulla bacchetta.  
« Soccorrete il professor Vitious » ordinò, « è nel mio ufficio, svenuto. Io devo correre a combattere i Mangiamorte ». Con uno svolazzio del suo nero mantello, si allontanò di gran fretta.  
Luna precedette Hermione all'interno dell'ufficio di Piton. Si accoccolò accanto al professor Vitous e gli sollevò il capo. Hermione invece prese un calice ed un pezzo di stoffa da un armadietto, estrasse la bacchetta e recitò « Aguamenti ». L'incantesimo riempì il bicchiere fino all'orlo, Hermione vi bagnò la stoffa e la pose sulla fronte del professore.  
« Non rinviene. » sottolineò Luna, dopo due lenti minuti.  
Hermione si inginocchiò alla sinistra della compagna e prese il polso del professore.  
« È vivo. » disse, poi pose le mani sul volto di Vitious e gli aprì la bocca. Si avvicinò e osservò con apprensione la lingua.  
Con la formula « Lumos » fece apparire una luce sulla punta della bacchetta. Si avvicinò al volto dell'uomo inerme e gli spostò una palpebra. Guardò con attenzione la cornea e l'iride. Poi puntò la luce della bacchetta in direzione della pupilla.  
« In molti casi di avvelenamento » spiegò a Luna, « le condizioni della lingua e dell'occhio sono utili per individuare il giusto antidoto. Ma non sono riuscita a trovare tracce di veleno ».  
Si alzò e rovistò ancora nell'armadietto prendendone un cucchiaino dal lungo manico. Lo usò per toccare la lingua dell'uomo e raccogliere una goccia di saliva.  
« Se siamo fortunate » commentò Hermione dirigendosi verso il medesimo armadietto, « qui troveremo tutti gli ingradienti per individuare il veleno dalla saliva del professore e forse perfino prepare l'antidoto... » incontrò gli occhi di Luna.  
« Che cosa c'è? » le chiese.  
« Il professor Piton è un esperto di veleni e di Arti Oscure. » sentenziò con tranquillità.  
« Mi pare ovvio » replicò Hermione trattendosi dal rispondere in tono seccato, « è insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure e lo è stato per anni di Pozioni ».  
« Invece noi siamo degli studenti. » continuò Luna, sempre con tono imperturbabile.  
Hermione si allontanò di un passo dall'armadietto.  
« E se il professor Vitious fosse avvelenato » osservò Luna fissando la compagna con i suoi enormi occhi sporgenti, « e avesse bisogno di un antidoto, ci avrebbe detto cosa fare ».  
Hermione si bloccò. Cercò una risposta da dare a Luna nella matassa confusa di pensieri che aveva di nuovo nella mente. Tornò a sentire l'urgenza di correre ai piani superiori, di correre da Ron. Ed in lei cominciò a farsi strada un'idea. L'idea che Felix cercasse di guidarla di sopra per farle affrontare i Mangiamorte.  
« Sei strana, oggi, Hermione. » disse Luna, con la sua placida ed inarrestabile sincerità.

Il grande ritratto che celava l'ingresso della Sala Comune di Grifondoro era ancora chiuso. Hermione lo guardò, pensando che presto Harry sarebbe tornato. Aveva affrontato il pericolo che lo attendeva e ne era uscito illeso. Non era stato così per tutti coloro che avevano combattuto i Mangiamorte.  
Bill, il fratello di Ron, era ferito. Non si temeva per la sua vita, ma le conseguenze di quelle ferite lo avrebbero segnato per sempre. E Ron, seduto alla poltrona accanto alla sua, silenzioso, con la testa tra le mani, partecipava alla sofferenza del fratello e del resto della sua famiglia.  
Silente era morto. Il Preside della scuola di Hogwarts, l'unico mago tanto potente da ispirare timore nello stesso Voldemort, non li avrebbe mai più protetti. Assassinato. Ucciso dalla Maledizione Senza Perdono del professor Piton. Ed Hermione aveva visto Piton correre ad uccidere Silente, dopo aver Schiantato il professor Vitiuos, e non aveva avuto il minimo sospetto di cosa stesse realmente succedendo.  
Si voltò ed incontrò finalmente l'azzurro degli occhi di Ron, occhi che esprimevano sconcerto e preoccupazione.  
« Che facciamo, Hermione? »  
Ron, come avveniva da molti anni, faceva affidamento su di lei. Era disposto ad ammettere di averne bisogno ed ora Hermione vedeva in ognuna di quelle richieste un segno del legame che li univa.  
« Quello che abbiamo già cominciato a fare, Ron. » rispose. L'effetto della Felix Felicis si era ormai dissolto, ma Hermione non aveva bisogno di aiuti alchemici o meno per avere certezze in quel campo. « Combatteremo contro Voldemort, assieme ad Harry ».  
Ron, come avveniva a molti tra i maghi, non riuscì a reprimere un sussulto all'udire il nome della loro temuta nemesi.  
« E per farlo » aggiunse con tono dolce ma fermo, « sarebbe utile che tu ti rassegni a sentire il suo nome ».  
Ron fece un sospiro. « Quindi, Hermione, tu credi che possiamo farcela ».  
« Io lo credo » disse Hermione con decisione, « Silente lo credeva. Era certo che Harry avrebbe avuto la possibilità di annientarlo una volta per tutte. Ha rischiato la vita scoprire tutto quello di cui Harry aveva bisogno per farlo. Come nel corso degli anni Tom Riddle è diventato quello che è adesso. Non dobbiamo permettere che il suo lavoro sia vano. Contineremo a cercare i suoi Horcrux. Li troveremo e li distruggeremo, poi toccherà a lui ».  
Ron cercava di nascondere un sorriso. Hermione capì che il suo discorso gli aveva ricordato il modo in cui era solita snocciolare le lezioni a scuola.  
« Avremo bisogno di molti litri di Felix. » suggerì il ragazzo.  
« No Ron, » obiettò Hermione, « ti ho già spiegato che la Felix Felicis non ci rende capaci di nulla che non possiamo fare. Per riuscire serve la preparazione, l'intelligenza e l'intuito che Harry ha, come ha dimostrato stanotte, una volta di più ».  
« D'accordo Hermione. » disse Ron che appariva sollevato. « Credo che aspetterò Harry in camera. Qui c'è tanta gente che lui vorrà evitare. E forse gli ci vorrà tempo per rispondere a tutte le domande della McGrannit ».  
La Sala Comune infatti era piena di studenti di tutte le età che si scambiavano sgomenti commenti e notizie sull'accaduto, a voce bassa, in una calma irreale. Ron si alzò e si diresse verso le scale del dormitorio maschile. Anche Hermione si sollevò dalla poltrona per dirigersi verso il dormitorio femminile.  
« Ron » chiamò.  
Il ragazzo si voltò verso di lei perplesso.  
« C'è un'altra cosa che tu dovresti fare » disse con voce leggermente insicura, « senza aspettare di avere di nuovo a disposizione la Felix ».  
Ron aggrottò le sopracciglia e per diversi secondi restò immobile, poi il suo voltò si illuminò e spalancò la bocca. Cercò con lo sguardo Hermione, che aveva salito i primi gradini delle scale del dormitorio femminile. La ragazza gli rivolse un timido sorriso ed uno sguardo dolcissimo e sparì.


End file.
